Currently, large size containers generally are substantially right-angled parallelepipedal in form and have a lid. The waste is simply introduced into the internal space of the container, which causes problems of cleanliness of these containers. Residual dirt is in particular found in the bottom of the containers due to discharges or refuse sticking to the bottom wall of the container. Inconveniencies relating to odour and cleanliness are thus posed.
The disinfecting of household rubbish containers in some applications is done by an operator manually, after the containers have been emptied of their waste.
This operation is a tedious task for the operator since this requires of him a significant handling of the containers and thereby requires a great deal of time for its execution. It is therefore usual to find that this type of work is not carried routinely after each collection of household rubbish.
The document WO-A-2010/146004 discloses a device for disinfecting a container for the removal of solid waste, said container being provided with a lid that is hinged at the rim of the opening so as to allow at least one rotation between a closed position and an open position obtained by the actuation of a user enabling him to insert bags of waste in the container. The device has at least one receptacle containing a disinfection product that is applied to the internal surface of the wall of the container. The receptacle is provided with at least one pump that emits a spray of said product by pressure applied to the button of said pump. Means are also provided that are connected to the lid of the container and are designed to produce a spray of the disinfectant product when the lid is closed following the actuation thereof by the user after the insertion of a bag of waste.
Though this document presents automatic actuation of the delivery of a cleaning and disinfecting fluid during a movement of opening and closing the lid by a device for dispensing maintenance fluid directly incorporated in the container, it does however have many drawbacks.
In this document, the distribution of fluid takes place at the opening and closing phases of the lid, that is to say very frequently and very often when the container is at least partially filled. Its efficacy is therefore low while using a large quantity of maintenance fluid.
In addition, the fluid-dispensing device is situated at the top part of the container since actuation thereof is linked to the lid. Consequently the dispensing of the fluid, moreover a simple spraying, is not effective for cleaning the bottom of the container, the sprayed fluid generally not arriving as far as the bottom of the container, especially when the latter is filled with refuse.
Finally, the reliability of such a spray system can be called into question.
Another system for delivering a disinfecting liquid is known from US-A-2010264168. This publication shows an actuator resting on the ground outside the container and the piston of which arms a part delivering liquid when the container is lifted. On descent, the piston retracts in contact with ground so as to discharge the liquid. Because of the bearing on the ground, the reliability and mechanical strength of the piston system is more than doubtful. Repeated movements of the container may cause multiple deliveries of liquid when this is not required.